Teacher and Student
by 7dragons7
Summary: Teacher and student is a line that should never be crossed no longer how much one desires the other. It is a bond that is special. As the teacher I will never cross it. So that being said Gin the student goes to the teacher. Uke Aizen.


Bleach and all of the characters do not belong to me, but to Tite Kubo.

Teacher and Student

From the moment he met the silver haired boy, he had never planed it to go as far as it had. Simply another pawn in the grand scheme of things. As time went on and as he trained boy. A stunning youth with so much potential. He had taught the boy in more then just swordsman ship.

He had taught him just about everything. Reading and writing, skills he hadn't picked up on the streets. Manors, and taught him a bigger vocabulary, and with the pronunciation of certain words. So his slang no longer made it hard to understand what he wanted to say.

He was a carefree boy, even when burdened with the weight of the future, that he himself had placed on his small shoulders. The constant training for a Bankai so the silver haired boy could take his place as a captain one day. The boy never took it with anything other then a smile.

That smile. That innocent yet guilty smile. A mask. With his eyes shut tight and his smile wide he fooled and terrified all others.

Aizen, of course never had any intention of it being anything other then King and a pawn. Then pawn slowly became something dearer. A bishop perhaps. A valuable piece that could not be left behind.

Teacher and student. That's all it should ever be.

But Gin was slowly growing up. He became tall and thin. With a fine layer of muscle over his skinny limbs. His skin always cool to the touch. His smile always present. His scarlet eyes hidden from everyone's view. He had grown up so well. So wonderfully.

Behind his glasses his eyes would rake over Gin's thin body, devouring the boy with his eyes. Only moments later scolding him self for doing so.

Teacher and student. That's how it should always be.

Then sooner then he would of liked, Gin became a captain. He had no second pair of footsteps behind him. His second shadow had left him. No thin lean body to adore in his office.

But then, those thoughts weren't completely right. He shook his head as he finished up his paper work. After all. They were teacher and student. And that's all it would ever be.

It happened on an ordinary day. An ordinary day of doing paper work, at his ordinary desk, with an ordinary cup of tea. He starred at the boring sheets of paper. His brush sweeping gracefully across the pages as he signed off on them.

The door to his office slid open. He frowned for a moment. A captains' door should be knocked on before someone enters. Hinamori-kun should know better. He looked up to scold her.

. But it wasn't Hinamori who had entered his office.

A wide grin, silver hair and a thin bony hand was sliding the door closed. "Hiya, Captain Aizen!"

Aizen smiled at his forever second "Captain Ichimaru, to what do I owe this pleasure."

The smile faded from his pointed features. "Ya don't 'ave to be so formal with meh."

Gin stepped up and leaned over to look what his former captain was working on. "We ad paper work today?"

The Captain of squad five smiled at the silver haired man. "We have paper work everyday Gin."

"Ehh?" The squinted eyes were still looking at the paperwork. "Ya don say.."

Aizen sighed removing his glasses to rub his eyes. "I know you know that."

Gin chuckled softly, taking the glasses from the elder man's hand. His smile once again stretching across his face. "You look so handsome witho ya glasses,"

Aizen could almost feel a blush appearing on his skin. He lowered his head and cleared his throat. "Thank you, but it's difficult to read with out them, so if I may,"

He looked back up only to see Gin wearing his framed glasses, a frown on his face.

Despite himself he still chuckled softly. "You would look good in glasses, Gin. Not those glasses though."

The smile like magic, reappearing. The eyes peeking open, the red iris peeking though the lenses. "So the librarian look works for meh?"

Aizen nodded, his eyes again enjoying the view of his former lieutenant. How the garments of the Shinigami hung so loosely on his thin form. His hands tucked away in the large sleeves. And his newest accessory, his captain's coat. It looked magnificent on him.

Gin sneaked out of his sight, behind him. Probably to grab a tea cup and have some tea with him. His eyes drifted back to his paperwork. He squinted to try and read it better. Picking it up moving it back and forth from him, trying to make the blurry words slightly more readable.

A thin pair of hands pulled his head back. He looked up into scarlet eyes. "Gin," he said the name so softly. He wouldn't be surprised if Gin hadn't heard it. Those rubies starred at his so intently with a gleam he had never seen in them before. Enlarged slightly behind the lenses of his glasses that were sliding down his nose.

Before he knew it, a thin pair of lips were on his own. He took in a breath in small surprise, his lips parting slightly. And a thin but long tongue slipped into his mouth. He was stunned.

Teacher and student. Teacher and student. That's is how they are supposed to be.

But he didn't push the thin boy away. He could've. With ease he could have. With strength or his own spirit pressure. He could've, but he didn't.

Gin pulled away. His thin fingers moving through his dark hair. Massaging his scalp. Those thin lips moving, nipping his ear, licking his throat, biting, kissing nipping. He just let it happen. His every thought a jumble. Yes his mind screamed. Or no it cried. His body however was unanimous. It was all yes. He felt him self slowly becoming aroused.

Gin turned his chair around, almost effortlessly. Face to face now. His square frames still sitting on Gin's face, as the silver haired boy knelt in front of him. His bony hands moving to undo his sash. Did those eyes know, no shame? He was his former captain, his teacher and mentor. Gin pulled the sash, it came undone easily. "I've seen ya watchin me, Captain. Meh eyes may be shut, but I still see. And I've seen the way ya eyes travel down meh." That smiled winded. "But, I know ya, ya wouldn't come after mah, ya self."

Those wicked hands moved fast. His Hamaka was at his feet before he know it. His arousal exposed before his former lieutenant. He attempted to speak but lost all train of thought when those thin lips were wrapped around him. That thin tongue running along the slit of his member. All thoughts were gone. He could only moan in pleasure. His fingers running through silver strands.

"Such a face you're making." That amazing tongue giving him one last lick, before being replaced by just as talented hands.

He probably was making a very un-Aizen face. The man he was and was pretending to be would never be caught making such a face.

Those thin lips still smiling at him. Watching him carefully, as they had always done. Gin leaned in close brining those thinn fingers to his mouth.

"Will you suck on them for meh, Captain?"

He would not, he had to keep some pride, some dignity. All those thoughts fluttered out of his head without saying goodbye as Gin's thumb ran along his slit. He outright moaned out loud. Those fingers slipping in. Aizen ran his tongue over them, they tasted faintly of those fruits Gin ate, all of the time. The silver haired man seemed to purr in pleasure, slowly removing the digits, from Aizen's mouth, his smile wicked.

He should have seen it coming. The way Gin positioned him. Really, it was all blatant and obvious. Still he was shocked and surprised when he felt one bony finger slip inside of him. If he was making a face then, he didn't want to know the face he was making now.

Licking his lips again, the thin finger moved back and forth within him. Until it wasn't unpleasant anymore, of course as soon as he thought that, another finger joined its partner. He grunted in displeasure, that sneaky fox.

And then he almost saw stars. Gin smiled impossibly wider, and again hit that spot again, it almost sent him reeling in pleasure. Gin leaned closer his lips brushing across Aizen's cheek. "I'm gonna fuck ya captain. Just this once. Then, I'm all ya's to fuck till I can't see right. But just this once, I'm gonna fuck ya."

He could only nod. A voice in the back of his mind. _Teacher and student. _Gin was removing his own hamaka. Positioning himself at Aizen's entrance.

It wasn't to late he could but a stop to it. They had gone far but he could stop it. Gin's lips were against his again. The tip of his erection, pressed against his entrance. Gin's tongue running along his bottom lip. His thin, but soft hands against his cheek.

Aizen surrendered. He allowed Gin entrance into his mouth, he relaxed himself so Gin could enter him. He ran his hands down Gin's back, like him the captain's coat still on, he could feel the pattern of the embroidered numbers of the third division, his other hand wrapped in those silky silver locks.

As Gin devoured his mouth, he felt that silver devil push inside him. There was no pleasure this time. Not even the others talented tongue could distract him from this. He grunted in displeasure. His fingers tightening around the coat, and Gin's hair.

Gin watched him carefully once he was completely buried in his former captain. The glasses on the edge of Gin's nose. After a moment, Aizen gave him a nod. Moving slowly Gin pulled him self out and slowly back in. After doing this a few times, again he hit that spot. That wonderful spot. Again and again his fox hit him there. His hold on the silver strands tightened wrapping his other arms wrapping around the thin man.

He found himself being moved out of his chair. Pushed onto his desk, stacks of paperwork falling to the floor. His tea cup hitting the floor, the sound of it breaking only slightly registered with his thoughts. Both men now at a better angle it was all the more pleasurable. Gin's hands on the desk, giving him the needed leverage to thrust into him harder. Aizen's hands rapped around the thin arms, holding him self in place.

Those scarlet eyes, behind those glasses watched him intently. Those silver bangs drifting into his sight occasionally. He felt a hand, start pumping his aching erection. He could already feel it starting to leak a little.

With Gin plunging into him, and those hands working on him. He wasn't going to last much longer. As he thought those thoughts, Gin hit home sending him right over the edge. Moaned deeply as his seed spilled onto himself and Gin's hand. He heard Gin cry out seconds later feeling himself be filled with the silver haired man's warm seed.

The thin man collapsed on top of the older man. His breathing heavy. Gin was so light, he noted as he ran his hand along the soft skin of Gin's cheek.

Eventually, Gin slid out of him. Pushing him self off ofAizen's chest. No shame on his face, just a smile. "You get topsies next time,"

Aizen slowly sat up. "And always," he added.

"Aww," pouted Gin. Removing the square frames from his face handing them back to their proper owner. He rubbed his ruby eyes carefully. "Think ya glasses gave me a headache, guess I can't do paper work now."

Aizen smirked slightly. "I'd hate to think I was just used in some elaborate ploy, so you can get out of paper work."

Gin chuckled putting his garments back on tying his sash into a neat bow. "Course not." he leaned over Aizen again, pushing the older captain back onto his back. His lips gently pressing against his. Aizen parted his lips allowing Gin to deepen the kiss as he saw fit.

"Ya wanted something, but ya weren't gonna chase after it. So I came to ya, instead. Because I wanted ya to. I've wanted ya for so long. Now that I'm a Captain, I'm a little more worthy now, doncha think?"

Aizen looked into those scarlet orbs, you've always been worthy enough to be by my side."

That smile appeared so much bigger and brighter then his usual ones. "Then I'll leave ya to ya work. You come find meh, when ya want to play again, ne?"

Gin stood up straight making his way out of the office, carefully stepping over the mess on the floor.

Aizen stood up also redressing himself. Just as he was finishing retying his sash,

"Captain Aizen?" Hinamori's voice. Of course Gin had left his office door open and she peeked inside.

"Captain Aizen!" she cried a little more worried, pushing the door open all the way. "You're office! What happened? I saw Captain Ichimaru leaving, what happened?" Her eyes became glassy. "Oh no the cup I got you."

She carefully picked up the shattered pieces of the tea cup that had fallen to the ground. That Gin..

He ran a hand through his hair hoping to make it look like he didn't just have sex in his office. "Gin and I had a fight." he lied lamely. She'd believe it though. "If you could get started in helping me clean this up?"

"Of course!" she said happily.

"Thank you very much Hinamori-kun. I'll be right back."

His front was stained from his own orgasm. He'd run to his quarters quickly and change. Of course that would be to easy.

"Sousuke-kun!" called a voice.

He only cringed slightly as he turned to wave at the calling voice. "I'm in a bit of a hurry,"

It was a duo he rarely ever saw apart. Shunsui and Ukitake. "Can't even stop for a chat?" asked the captain of the eighth division.

Aizen closed his captain's coat around him. "I must go."

Ukitake smiled at him kindly waving him off.

As he turned to leave again he hand on his shoulder stopped him from going any further. "Wait a second there, Sousuke." Shunsui's slightly slurred voice. "Something happened, to you."

"Nonsense!" Aizen said cheerfully trying to take another step. That damned Ukitake only smiling at the two of them.

"I can tell these things, Sousuke-kun!" the man said happily, and quite proud of himself. "You just got laid. In your office I'd gather."

For the love of Seireitei….

He smiled kindly at both men. "I beg your pardon,"

"It's true." Shunsui looked to Ukitake who only nodded in agreement.

Aizen could feel a blush appearing on his cheeks, that would only condemn him further. He adjusted his glasses. "I'm sorry but that would be most uncertain like behavior and I wouldn't dare-"

"Also we heard you when we walked by your office. You're quite noisy"

Aizen defeated and caught lowered his head as the other two laughed. Great, years of working to be the good captain, the father figure of Soul Society so he could shatter that image so completely when the time came, all gone to waste now.

A large pat on the back knocked the thoughts out of his head. "Good job Sousuke-kun," laughed the captain of the eighth division. "I'm sure it had been a while, sure sounded like it had."

Ukitake still just smiling at them.

"Ah, well have a good day Sousuke-kun, try and behave from now on." and with that the two older captain left him mortified in the streets.

"Hyuu~ That was mean of them to call ya out like that. But really ya shoulda tried to keep it down a bit."

Aizen glanced behind him to see the symbol of the third division numbers on a white coat.

"Captain Ichimaru?" Aizen turned to the other.

The smile in place as he turned in his hands a clean shinigami uniform. "Ya coulda waited." he held out the clean outfit.

Aizen took it thanking the other quietly.

Teacher and student. King and pawn. Master and servant. Those words no longer applied to them anymore. They were more then that now.

Plainly and simply they were lovers now.

Something he had secretly longed for, for years.

"Well I gotta go, apparently there is paper work to do." Aizen looked up to see the retreating white coat.

"Ah! G- Captain-"

"Ya ya, I'll see ya later." a hand lifting in the air waving goodbye.

Aizen slowly made his way back to the office holding the clean uniform tightly to his chest.

Lovers now.

But both were captains. This was something that had to be kept a secret. It could ruin carefully laid out plans, were it to get out. But once they were free from this place….

He walked back into his office. Hinamori picking up the last pieces of paper on the floor. A new cup of tea on the desk. One of the cups that Gin had gotten him. Seeing as how all of Hinamori's ended up breaking.

He smiled to himself as picked up the china cup.

Lovers now.

The walls that he had placed between them were gone. No longer teacher and student.

It seemed in the end he really would have all he desired.

A/N

Hade a taste for Uke Aizen…sounds soooo delicious right now. I demand more of it. Even if he has to be a little ooc for it to be so. I'll take it.


End file.
